


He Who Built the Stars

by Lina_Muro



Series: Skyward Bound [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Perc'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Muro/pseuds/Lina_Muro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy catches Vex stargazing one night and yearns to give her a closer look as he ponders out his confused feelings. A Perc’ahlia vignette (Part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Built the Stars

He saw her form, lithe, strong, and still, before he really understood it was Vex’ahlia. She was shadowed against the night sky, a dark form perched on the roof of Whitestone Castle, knees tucked up to her chest, arms wound around them. It always impressed Percy, the way she could sit so still, so quiet. Like this she looked like she was carved from stone, or perhaps from the strong trees of the forests she used to call home. When she hunted, when she fought, it was this calm assurance that lay hidden behind every pluck of her bow, and sly deal making. 

“Darling.” Her voice carried over despite her form not shifting, and it startled the young Lord. “Are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to join me?” 

Percy cleared his throat. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to intrude.” 

This time, the half-elf moved. He could see the flash of her bright eyes, twinkling with mischief as she smiled at him, patting the spot beside her. “It’s your roof. I’m fairly certain you can intrude on anyone you like up here.” 

“I try not to,” Percy responded, moving to take a seat beside her on the parapat. “What brings you up here in the middle of the night?” 

A sigh escaped her lips, and Percy regretted the way his question made her smile flee. Her look was contemplative, and a little sad. 

“When we were in Syngorn, “ she began slowly. “In the Feywilds...did you notice there were never any stars?” 

Taken slightly aback, Percy contemplated her question as she looked at him earnestly. “I...I can’t say that I did.” 

Of course he hadn’t, too fascinated by the bright colors and alien plants. He was in a land he had dreamed of since all his childhood readings. The Land of the Faerie was a dangerous and mystical place. Cloaked in perpetual dusk, never seeing a true sunrise or sunset, the plane held a mystical quality that piqued most of Percy’s interest as he hurried to sketch everything he could. 

“In truth, I never paused to notice.” 

“I did…” Vex breathed so quietly he almost didn’t hear her. She turned her head away to stare back into the moonless night. 

Suddenly, she looked so sad, and so lost, that Percy found himself wanting to hold her, to comfort her. He stayed rigidly in place, uncertain of how such affection would be received. Certainly Vex’ahlia was free with her kisses and her winks, but none of that meant she would like his comfort. 

Something had shifted that quiet night after their deal with Garmeely, when he found her restlessly wandering the halls, driven to anxiety and self doubt over thoughts of returning to her father. For the first time in a long while, his persistent drive for revenge shifted to wanting to protect someone else. He wanted to comfort Vex, to removed every question of her worth. The tough woman had never seemed to need the reassurance, and he wanted to help her believe that everything would be alright. Of course he could make her lovely presents, and give her a title (though nothing else, but he would fix that) to boost her morale, but what did it really mean that he wanted to do those things for her? 

He wondered if it was the guilt from being the cause of her death, weeks ago in the sunken tomb of the Raven Queen’s champion. She didn’t seem to hold any grudge there, but damned if he didn’t wake up drenched in sweat watching her body fall to his mistake. But guilt didn’t feel like the right emotion...it almost felt like...like...

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t respond in time before she began speaking again. 

“When we were young,” she continued quietly. “Vax and I, our mother would sit with us and show us the stars. She told us stories about the shapes, made heroes out of the brightest ones, and spun tales of their deeds. She said that as long as we saw the stars, we would know that we were under the same sky, and no matter what, that connected us.” 

Vex paused again, and Percival found himself staring at her as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were damp “When our father came for us,” (And wow, did she spit Syldor’s name with such disdain.) “We were taught that the stars were only good for navigation; Told that our books held the real histories it was important that we know...And I found that I missed them. The stars and mother’s stories. On moonless nights, I found myself sneaking off just so I could find somewhere quiet and dark to look at the stars and remind myself that Mother was watching them too.”

They lapsed into silence, both staring out into the glistening sky. Percy had never had much adoration for the stars, only scientific speculations about their origin and makeup. 

“Your mother sounds like a kind, warm woman,” he said. 

She nodded. “She was.” 

And without warning, Vex tilted toward him, burying her face in his chest. He sputtered for a moment, uncertain as she nuzzled into the worn fabric of his shirt before hesitantly bringing his arms around her body. 

He felt warm, having her propped against him, and Percy remembered how cold he had felt before, when Orthax was there. Sometimes that cool feeling lingered, still tainted him. But Vex’ahlia chased that away as they sat in companionable silence, bodies close. He tucked his head against hers, inhaling the piney scent of her dark hair. 

It made sense to him suddenly why she was always trying to fly. She reached for the sky the same way she reached for wealth, for purpose, or for affection, seeking everything that was lost to her the moment Syldor appeared in her life. 

Percy would give her every star in that blasted sky if he could. He would tear down the heavens to present them to her as baubles, if it would only lighten the burden of doubt her father had forced into her brain. 

‘Romantic nonsense,’ he admonished himself, but his brain was already turning, running over ideas and sketches he’d studies long before. Surely the Briarwoods hadn’t destroyed all of the de Rolo’s library. 

“You’ve drifted off, Percy dear,” Vex’ahlia commented, pulling from his grasp. Her tone was teasing but she had closed herself off suddenly. “Did I bore you?” 

“I-no its nothing like-what I mean to say-” He coughed, caught off guard by her sudden distance and accusation, cheeks flushing red. “I was thinking of a new project. A gift. For you.” 

Vex’ahlia let out a small chuckle. “You’ll spoil me, Percival.” She swooped back in suddenly, planting a kiss on his cheek. “But I love it.” 

The warmth from her kiss spread along his face causing his heart to skip a beat. As she sashayed off with a brief wink over her shoulder, Percival slumped against the wall. Oh he was in trouble. So, so much trouble. 

But he shook his head, a smile crossing his face. He did so like trouble sometimes. 

That night, Percy began to design his gift for Vex.

**Author's Note:**

> Part II to come soon! Comments are always welcome.


End file.
